Somnum
by Mayoiiro
Summary: "Jangan takut. Kemari, datang dan sambutlah pelukan ini,"sebuah suara menggema dari luar lemari. Suara hangat, nan lembut yang selalu menyambut diri ini, suara yang sangat dikenali kedua telinga ini. "Ayah!.." sepasang manik ruby cerah dihiasi air mata, menyala. Pintu almari berbahan jati terbuka, anak itu melompat ke pelukan Ayahanda tercinta. "Bodoh..."


_"Jangan takut. Kemari, datang dan sambutlah pelukan ini,"sebuah suara menggema dari luar lemari. Suara hangat, nan lembut yang selalu menyambut diri ini, suara yang sangat dikenali kedua telinga ini._

_"Ayah?!.." sepasang manik ruby cerah dihiasi air mata, menyala. Pintu almari berbahan jati terbuka, anak itu melompat ke pelukan Ayahanda tercinta._

_"Bodoh..."_

_Sebuah tarikan kasar di kerah baju sang anak. Beberapa tamparan keras langsung menyambar tubuh kecil dan ringkih itu. Bantingan kencang, tubuh bertemu lantai kayu mahoni yang keras. Suara teriakan nyaring terdengar._

_Darah segar mulai mengucur deras. Sepasang mata indah yang tadinya terbuka lebar hanya bisa menatap sayu Sang Ayah yang baru saja membanting tubuh mungilnya._

_Sekarang pikirannya seolah ditutupi kabut tebal. Entah kenapa, rasanya ingin sekali memejamkan kedua mata ini dengan erat, dan terjatuh ke kegelapan tanpa akhir..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Somnum_**

**_Rate: T (mentions of rape)_**

**_Genre: *Lirik-lirik penuh makna*_**

**_Chara: Hali Ting Ting, Upan Badriah, Gempa Monica, Solar Gotik_**

**_Warn: Bahasa tidak baku, alur tidak jelas, OOC, OOT, Mentions of rape, Typos_**

.

.

.

"AYAH!..."

Teriakan di pagi hari, cukup sukses membangunkan penghuni kamar asrama ini. Anehnya, bukan si biru langit yang berteriak histeris di pagi hari ini.

"Kak Halilintar, kenapa?" Tanya salah seorang dari tiga penghuni kamar asrama yang terbangun karena teriakan nyaring itu. "Masih jam tiga, Kak. Kenapa sudah bangun?"

"Entah, tumben sekali Kak Hali sudah bangun jam segini, isi acara teriak-teriak segala. Biasanya kan, Kak Hali yang paling kebo. Tidur paling awal, bangun terakhir~" celetuk si manik biru sapphire dengan nada jahil.

Biasanya sebuah tamparan cinta sudah melayang ke wajahnya kalau ia berkata hal macam itu ke kakak angkatan temperamental yang tinggal satu kamar asrama dengannya.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Tidak ada tamparan ataupun teriakan nyaring dari kakak kelas yang masuk ke list 'Orang Yang Seru Kalau Dijahili' miliknya.

"Kak Halilintar, kau OK?" Tanya si manik emas penuh penasaran karena tidak ada respon sama sekali dari kakak kelas warga sekamar asramanya atas perilaku Taufan.

"Aa--aku, aku OK. Um.. err-kenapa kalian jam segini sudah bangun?"

"Aku dan Gempa bangun karena teriakan merdu, merusak dunia-mu, Kak Halilintar Wadidaw Prikitiaw. Anak murid kesayangan Pak Tarung keren banget nih, bisa bangunin satu kamar cuma dengan teriakannya. Mikirin apa?"

"Ah, maaf- aku cuma mimpi buruk, jangan dipikirkan,"

Oke. Kakak kelas kesayangan Taufan ini sudah ngga waras. Dia minta maaf? Sampai kiamat mungkin secuil kata bernama 'maaf' tidak akan pernah meluncur dari mulut Haji Halilintar Bin Slamet yang suci nan surgawi itu.

'Pasti ada yang salah-'

* * *

"Liburan sekolah, yehey!!!" Taufan melompat kegirangan saat mendengar pengumuman dari toa sekolah. Besok adalah hari pertama liburan kenaikan semester. Taufan langsung merogoh sakunya, memencet salah satu nomor di kontaknya

"Emak, Bapak. Taufan kesayangan kalian bakal balik ke kampung besok, kalian pasti kangen kan, sama Upan yang tampan dan perkasa ini?!!" teriaknya girang sambil memegang ponsel di sebelah telinganya.

"Sori ya, Fan. Lu nelpon ke Gue, Blaze. Bukan Emak Bapak elu. Salah sambung, Fan, salah sambung- Btw aib lu kesimpen nih, ku record dari tadi suara cetar membahana bak badai-mu. Thx ya, Gue capcus dulu~"

Panggilan diputuskan oleh Blaze. Taufan hanya bisa terdiam, masih dalam posisi Hp di sebelah telinga. "Ya Allah. Gue salah pencet nomor kontak-"

Taufan berjalan kembali ke asrama dengan wajah gusar. Emak Bapaknya bisa Ia telefon lagi, tetapi aibnya yang sudah berada di genggaman Blaze. Oh, tidak- bukan kabar yang baik. Apalagi untuknya yang dikenal sebagai anak kelas XII tampan dengan sifat seperti kotoran. Reaksi fans-fans kesayangannya bagaimana, coba?

Taufan hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Pintu asrama dibuka dengan kasar, Gempa yang berada di dalam sana langsung meloncat kaget saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar.

Kedua manik sapphire Taufan menerawang isi kamar, memastikan ada yang kurang atau tidak. Sepertinya ada yang hilang. Hmm.. siapa, ya?

"Kalau kau mencari Kak Hali, dia baru saja pergi ke rumahnya. Dia bilang ada acara keluarga penting yang secara ngga langsung bertepatan sama liburan sekolah," Gempa memberi penjelasan panjang kali lebar. Taufan hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Gempa.

"Tumben-- biasanya Kak Hali paling ngga mau pulang ke rumahnya. Mau ada acara keluarga atau apalah, walaupun dia disini sendiri juga ngga masalah sama sekali dianya- aku rada bingung--"

"Nah itu- tumben sekali,"

"Anomali alam-" Taufan berkata asal sambil memegang ujung dagunya. Gempa cuma manggut-manggut tanda setuju.

"Artinya bulan ini asrama kita kosong melompong tanpa penghuni sama sekali, ya.. Aku bakal pulang, adikku sudah masuk SD, mau bilang selamat sekalian tengok orang tua. Kak Taufan sendiri mau ngapain liburan ini?"

"Mau balik ke kampung sebentar. Bulan ini si Ice ada lomba melukis, sekalian aku temenin- hehe--" jawab Taufan sambil cengengesan.

"Ok, Kak. Aku berangkat dulu, nanti kalau Kak Taufan mau berangkat jangan lupa matikan semua stop kontak, terus jangan lupa kunci pintu. Kalau bisa disapu dulu, biar nanti pas balik ngga kotor amat kamar kita. Gempa berangkat, Kak." Kata Gempa panjang lebar

"Iya, berangkat sana. Toh, aku baru mau siap-siap. Jadwal bus yang akan kutumpangi berangkat juga nanti malam. Jaga diri, Gempa-"

"Iya, Kak. Gempa berangkat sekarang, nih. Nanti kelewatan kereta,"

"Sip! Berangkat sana, kan gamau ketinggalan kereta-"

"Ok, Kak-"

"Pintu, terkunci- SIP! Aku siap berangkat!!"

Taufan melangkahkan kakinya ringan, keluar dari gedung asrama itu dengan hati riang gembira. Akhirnya bisa makan masakan buatan Emak. Bukannya masakan Gempa dan Halilintar tidak enak, tapi masakan buatan Emak ada rasa enak tersendiri. Terus, adiknya- Ice- polar bear tukang tidur itu sudah besar. Kata Emak Bapaknya, Ice sekarang sering menang lomba melukis. Coba, bangga banget Taufan saat mengetahui hal ini. Tetapi tentang Si Kakel Tempramental kesayangannya itu- ah- Taufan bingung ada apa dengannya-

"Sebenarnya Kak Hali kenapa, ya..?"

* * *

Satu bulan selesainya cepat sekali. Begitu pikir Taufan. Dengan berat hati Ia meninggalkan adik kesayangannya lagi, walaupun sang adik lebih senang kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Kakaknya ribut, jadwal molornya berkurang, jadinya tidak suka.

Taufan sendiri sudah mikirin macam-macam. Mulai dari kabar adik kelasnya, Gempa, sampai jahilin kakak kelas kesayangannya, Halilintar.

Dalam hati Taufan berharap kakak kelasnya yang satu itu benar tidak apa-apa. Sudah hampir sebulan chat darinya belum dibalas, di read saja tidak.

Taufan yang sudah berada di depan pintu asrama hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Pintunya tidak terkunci, artinya salah satu dari mereka sudah pulang. Taufan membuka pintu dan mendapatkan pemandangan Gempa yang sedang beres-beres tempat tidur.

"Ah, Kak Taufan, toh. Pagi, kak. Bagaimana kabar Ice?"ucap Gempa yang masih memegang sapu di tangan kanannya.

"Ah- pagi, Gempa. Ice baik-baik saja. Sejak kapan kamu sudah disini?"

"Aku sudah disini dari dua hari yang lalu, Kak."

"Kak Hali mana? Barang-barang dia sudah lengkap, tapi mana orangnya?" Tanya Taufan sambil menaruh barang-barangnya di lemari.

"Baru saja keluar tadi. Katanya ada urusan di rumahnya, entahlah," ucap Gempa sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Gem.." ucap Taufan lirih.

"Iya ... Ada apa, Kak?"

"Entah kenapa ... Aku punya firasat buruk- rasanya menakutkan..

* * *

Benar saja kata Taufan. Halilintar yang tidak lagi tinggal di asrama, membuat kedua adik kelas yang dulu sekamar asrama dengan Si Gledek makin khawatir.

Belakangan ini mereka sering melihat Halilintar yang datang ke sekolah dengan badan dipenuhi luka dan memar yang ditutupi dengan perban. Tubuh kakak kelas yang notabenenya sudah kurus itu semakin kurus, Ia terlihat seperti tulang yang ditutupi kulit dan otot saja.

Firasat bahwa Halilintar tidak baik-baik saja juga sudah terbukti saat sahabat Halilintar, Fang sampai menanyai kondisi Halilintar pada Gempa dan Taufan.

Mereka hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar cerita Fang, bahwa kemarin saat sparring Karate dengan anggota ekstrakurikuler yang lain, Halilintar berteriak histeris dan gemetaran saat melihat salah satu anggota membanting pasangan sparring-nya.

Taufan dan Gempa tahu, Halilintar bukanlah amatir dalam seni beladiri, apalagi Karate. Halilintar sendiri adalah sabuk hitam di Karate. Pasti ada hal yang aneh dengan kakel tempramental itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian Solar, adik Halilintar menelepon Taufan. Kekhawatiran Gempa dan Taufan bertambah setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Halilintar hari ini menghilang entah kemana.

Hari ini Fang menemui mereka lagi. Halilintar tidak masuk tanpa keterangan. Singkatnya, Ia alfa. Ah- Gempa dan Taufan benar-benar takut sekarang.

* * *

Setengah tahun sudah berlalu sejak Halilintar alfa dan dinyatakan telah pindah sekolah oleh para guru. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya seperti ada yang janggal.

Malam ini Solar menelepon lagi. Sudah hampir setengah tahun kakaknya tidak kembali ke rumah kontrakan mereka berdua setelah meninggalkan pesan singkat bahwa Ia akan pergi ke rumah Ayah mereka. Gempa yang awalnya sudah tenang tentang masalah Halilintar yang kata gurunya pindah sekolah tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk lagi.

Gempa sangat panik saat mendengar hal itu. Apalagi Solar juga menambahkan kalau Halilintar pernah menjadi korban dari nafsu dan amarah sang ayah. Gempa sekarang bergidik ngeri mendengar kata Solar.

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya mereka harus meminta tolong ke Fang. Kakaknya adalah anggota polisi, dan Gempa tahu kalau Halilintar sangat dekat dengan keluarga Fang.

* * *

Di hari Sabtu ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Taufan, Gempa, Fang dan Solar akan pergi ke rumah orang itu. Iya, rumah Ayah Halilintar.

Jujur saja, sekarang mereka agak takut. Mengingat orang yang disebut dengan embel-embel 'Ayah' oleh Halilintar itu adalah mantan narapidana karena kasus pelecehan seksual yang baru keluar sejak tahun lalu.

Tim Kaizo sudah sepakat dengan mereka untuk bersiap di dekat rumah itu. Mereka akan bergerak saat mendapat sinyal berupa call dari Taufan, Gempa, Fang, ataupun Solar.

Semua berjalan mulus. Ayah Solar tidak sadar sedang diintai oleh tim kepolisian. Saat Ia pergi ke kamar mandi Fang dan Taufan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menggeledah seisi rumah.

Hampir semua kamar sudah digeledah, dan Halilintar masih belum ditemukan. Tinggal satu kamar lagi, kamar Halilintar sendiri.

"Kak... Pintunya dikunci. Gimana, nih?" Tanya Solar yang baru saja memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata terkunci itu.

"Nah.. begini saja," ucap Taufan sambil merogoh kantong jaket dan mengambil sebuah klip kertas dari sakunya.

"Memangnya bisa, Kak? Kan ini bukan di film-film..." Tanya Gempa penuh was-was.

"Tenang- aku pro sama yang namanya beginian! Lihat cara pro bekerja,"

Taufan membentuk klip kertas itu sampai kira-kiranya bisa berfungsi sama dengan kunci rumah.

Benar saja, pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan gelap dan apek yang dihiasi lantai kayu mahoni.

Solar meraba-raba dinding kamar, mencari saklar lampu yang menempel di dinding.

'CLICK'

Lampu yang sudah menyala memperjelas keadaan di dalam kamar itu. Kasur ber-sprei putih bersih, tembok bercat putih, dan sesosok figur kurus berbaju merah hitam yang terduduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di pojok ruangan.

Hah... Baju merah hitam?

Taufan reflek mengambil ponselnya dan memberikan sinyal ke Tim Kaizo dengan sebuah call.

Gempa, Fang, dan Solar langsung berlari ke figur kurus berbaju merah dan hitam itu. Sementara Taufan sudah memasang kuda-kuda dengan _shinai_* bambu yang dari tadi Ia bawa, karena habis latihan _kendo_, berjaga-jaga kalau Ayah Halilintar dan Solar akan menemukan mereka.

"Kak Hali... Kakak engga kenapa-napa, kan?" Tanya Gempa sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hali.

"Menjauh... Kumohon... "

Suara lirih dari sosok di depannya benar-benar mengejutkan Gempa. Ia tidak pernah melihat kakak kelasnya di dalam kondisi serapuh ini.

Gempa tersenyum kecil, mencoba terlihat tenang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi. "Kak Hali... Ayo, kita pergi dari sini..."

Halilintar mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapannya kosong, tubuhnya gemetaran. Semakin dekat Gempa mengulurkan tangannya kepada Halilintar, semakin gemetaran tubuh Halilintar.

'BRAK'

Pintu kamar Halilintar yang tadinya tertutup dibuka kasar oleh sang ayah. Halilintar yang tadinya gemetaran mulai berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAAAA!!! TIDAK!!! TIDAK!!! MENJAUH.. MENJAUH DARIKU!!!!"

"JANGAN KESINI!!!! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!!!!" JANGAN!!!!"

Halilintar memeluk kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Entah sejak kapan Halilintar sudah menjambak surai cokelat tuanya yang sekarang sudah sepanjang bahu.

Hati Solar serasa teriris saat melihat kondisi kakak tirinya kembali seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak suka, Ia tidak suka kakaknya yang biasanya terlihat kuat dan keren menderita seperti ini.

Semakin dekat Ayahnya berjalan ke arah Halilintar, semakin histeris teriakannya. Taufan yang tidak senang melihat ini langsung mengacungkan _shinai_ bambunya ke arah Ayah Halilintar.

"Maaf, Om... Sampai sini saja perlakuan buruk anda kepada kakak kelas saya." Ucap Taufan dengan nada dingin, berkebalikan dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa. Gempa tahu, Kakak kelas periang ini sedang marah besar.

"Dia itu anak saya! Dan apa hak-mu untuk mengajari saya tentang cara bersikap ke anak saya sendiri!?"

Sudah cukup, Taufan sudah muak. Ia membenarkan kuda-kudanya dan melancarkan Do* ke arah sisi kiri perut Ayah Halilintar dengan shinai bambunya.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi ayah dari Kak Hali!!"

Sebelum serangan itu benar-benar sukses dilancarkan oleh Taufan, suara dari beberapa sirine mobil terdengar dari luar rumah. Taufan buru-buru mundur kebelakang dan membenarkan posisinya.

"Tapi sayang sekali... Yang akan menghabisimu bukan aku" ucap Taufan dingin, diiringi suara dobrakan di pintu depan dan derapan kaki di tangga.

"Ini polisi! Angkat kedua tanganmu!" Kaizo berkata tegas sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah Ayah Halilintar.

Ayah Halilintar cuma bisa mendengus pasrah saat kedua tangannya diborgol oleh Kaizo dan dibawa ke arah mobil polisi.

Setidaknya sekarang mereka sudah tenang karena dalang dari masalah sudah tertangkap. Tapi kondisi mental Halilintar yang sudah hancur masih menyayat hati mereka. Ia tidak mau didekati, ataupun disentuh. Pada akhirnya Kaizo terpaksa memukul tengkuk Halilintar hingga Ia tidak sadarkan diri dan menggendong tubuhnya sampai ke mobil polisi.

* * *

Taufan dan Gempa tertegun melihat hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Bagaimana tidak, Halilintar ditemukan telah dilecehkan baik secara seksual maupun verbal. Trauma yang dulu sudah sembuh juga kembali lagi. Ia akan menjalani terapi sampai kondisi mentalnya kembali seperti semula.

Solar hanya bisa menatap kosong dari kaca bening pembatas ruangan rumah sakit. Menatap kosong kakak tirinya yang gemetaran dan berteriak histeris saat akan diperiksa oleh dokternya.

Solar tidak kuat melihat ini... Faktanya, Ia tidak ingin melihat kakak yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubunan darah dengannya itu menderita lagi. Apalagi saat mengetahui kalau kakaknya menjadi mainan pribadi milik Ayah keparatnya cuma untuk melindungi Solar.

Gempa dan Taufan mendekati Solar dan menepuk bahunya, tangisan Solar pecah di saat itu juga. Gempa dan Taufan menarik Solar ke dalam pelukan hangat dan menenangkannya.

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan kedua matanya melihat Halilintar yang tertidur dengan wajah damai setelah disuntik dengan obat bius.

Ia yakin... Suatu hari nanti Halilintar bisa terlepas dari mimpi buruknya. Iya... Ia harus yakin kakak kelas favoritnya itu akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

**End**

* * *

***Kendo: seni beladiri berpedang dari Jepang**

***Shinai: alat berupa pedang bambu yang digunakan dalam latihan kendo**

***Do: teknik serangan kendo yang menyerang perut bagian kiri atau kanan**

***Somnum: tidur dalam bahasa latin**

* * *

**_Author note:_**

**_Hai! Saya Iiro, author baru di fandom ini, mohon dukungannya!_**

**_Yah.. endingnya nanggung banget, ya- Aku cekikikan baca ulang cerita ini berkali-kali pas masih di draft._**

**_Temenku ada yang seneng sama ceritanya, dia yang maksa publish cepet-cepet. Huuh... Yasudahlah-_**

**_Entah kenapa dari dulu aku mau bikin cerita yang modelnya kaya gini... Eh-_**

**_Iiro sendiri masih newbie dalam genre Hurt/Comfort atau Angst. Dulu lebih sering ke comedy._**

**_Kalau ada bagian yang ngga ngena, maaf. Iiro masih belajar inimah, www!!_**

**_Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan. Aku ngga galak.. lagian kritik dan saran kalian bisa bantu diriku untuk tumbuh lagi dan lagi._**

**_25-10-2019, Mawaiiroha_**


End file.
